Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure
Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure*(ミラクル ジュエル プリキュア''*Mirakuru Jueru Purikyua''*) is Techieberry38's first fan series. You may have been looking for Jewel Precure! or Miracle Pretty Cure! NOTE: the names in Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure and Confectionary Pretty Cure! are written last name first, as it is in the canon Pretty Cure Wiki. Please, when you write an All Stars movie or some other crossover special, keep the names the way they are shown on this page and all other pages relating to it. Curenatsuki's All Stars movie will be the one exception. Plot The Jewel Villages were once happy, calm places until the evil Queen Despair and her minions, who make the organization Dark Mine, attacked. Despite Dark Mine's seemingly infinite power, the Jewel Queen managed to send Dark Mine back and and saved the Jewel Villages but it put her in a weakend state and has been sleeping in a revival crystal ever since. Her last orders were to her daughter and her many friends: to gather pretty cures that will revive her, destroy Dark Mine and save everyone's heart jewels. Heart Jewels Every person has a jewel in their hearts. You can't see this jewel with any special glasses , let alone the naked eye. But this jewel is not invincible. If the person with that heart jewel gives up in some way , the jewel will start to get darker... and darker... and darker. Should the heart jewel turn completly dark, the person will be blown to the nearest alley or at least someplace secret and the heart jewel will break, turning the person into a small statue (small enough to fit on a shelf) of their biggest fear. Inside they will have to battle their fear. If the person overcomes their fear or a mascot uses purification on the statue, the heart jewel will mend and the person will be found in their bed the next day. If not, the person will die and only a small shard of the jewel, engraved with their fear on it will remain. The Scepter The Jewel Queen's scepter, known as the Sparkle Staff and her source of power, was the key to reviving the Jewel Queen. But the jewels in the scepter would have broken if not for Dia and her mascot friends. The jewels are safe but scattered and have landed and asorbed in different objects. As for the scepter itself, the same has happened, The only way to get them back is to use the power of pretty cure to call them out but Dia nor any other mascot has the ability to sense them. Dark Mine wants the jewels first because then they could control the jewels' power and turn them into their evil versions, the Sorrowdrops. Dark Mine could then take over the worlds with it and everyone would be crying their heart jewels to pieces and the worlds will have lost their sparkle.........forever. Characters Pretty Cure Taira Umeki/ Cure Diamond Umeki is a new student and a very friendly girl. She is also a smart girl. Being a new person, she doesn't have very many friends except for Michiko and later Tama yet but judging by her personalty, she will soon have a lot of friends. She is the first pretty cure to be seen and is the cure of kindness.Unlike most lead cures, Umeki does not have a huge love for food, but tends to eat extra sometimes. Watari Michiko/ Cure Ruby Unlike Umeki, Michiko is a third year and very popular. She is a caring person who loves fashion. She made her first appearance and transformation in episode 3 . Aoi 'Sakura/ Cure Jasper' A former cure, not much is known about her yet. Her first appearance and on screen transformation was on episode 22. Cure Jasper's regular identity is still under construction and will not appear anytime soon. However, as shown above, her first name is up. Other Taira Kouta Umeki's baby brother. One cute yet sometimes annoying little guy. Taira Misao Umeki's mom. A very sweet woman. Taira Dachi Umeki's dad. He is a soccer fanatic. Watari Mitsu Michiko's mom. Very strict but caring person. Watari Mariko Michiko's older sister who is now in college studying Biology. Mariko and Michiko rarely fight and love seeing each other as the two girls never see each other much. Mariko loves to cook and bake treats for her family, friends and basically anyone who has a role in her or Michiko's life, such as Umeki. Watari Jurou Michiko's dad. Crazy about tennis. Ms.Yoshida Teaches Umeki's class. Cheerful yet strict sometimes. Mr.Kimura Teaches Michiko's class. Weird and kind. Kagawa Tobikuma Kouta's babysitter who just loves playing peekaboo with Kouta. Dark Mine Despairian Despairian is the first type of monster in this series. It appears as a crown and can only possess objects and animals. Sorrowainian Sorrowainian is the second type of monster, replacing Despairian on the 22nd episode. It appears as a bracelet that wraps around the person's arm and can only possess people. Sorrowainian is much stronger to defeat and unlike past monsters, the corrupted person doesn't grow to a gigantic size. Lord Sadness/Hanshou Kage The first of the villains to appear. Is diguised as a banker. Lady Depression/Mayonaka Shizuka The second villain and the first female villain.Her human diguise is a cashier in a supermarket. Duke Pain/Kurami Yuugure The third villain to be seen. Does hairstyling in his human form. Crazy about coffee. Duchess Suffering/ Kuro Amaya The 4th villain. She is a waitress when in the human world. She loves chickens and thinks they're cute. Princess Sorrow/Kurono Chiyo The fifth and most mysterious villian next to Queen Despair.Also Queen Despair's second most faithful servant. Her disguise? A violin teacher. Prince Tristezza/Kuromeru Yasha As the second last villain to appear, Prince Tristezza is the second strongest out of all the villains. He is Queen Despair's most faithful servant and is diguised as a Kung Fu teacher. Queen Despair The leader and founder of Dark Mine, she is stronger than any of her minions. She does not need a disguise since she will not be spying/ fighting the pretty cures in the human world. Queen Despair is the final villain and the "boss level" for the pretty cures. Mascots Dia a cute and sweet bunny, Dia is Umeki's fairy partner.'' '' More Coming Soon; mascots under construction Locations Worlds Jewel Villages The Jewel Villages is the main world of focus for this fanseries. It was a calm and happy place in the past, but now lays in ruins due to Dark Mine's attack. Dia and the other mascots, as well as all the items having to do with pretty cure originate from the Jewel Villages. 5 villages make up the Jewel Villages, which are the Jewel Arc village, the Heart Crest village, the Rainbow Drop village, the Swirl Light village and the Velvet Ring village. Misery Mountain Misery Mountain is where Dark Mine resides. It consists of the Crystal Holders( where the former cures and mascots are held in crystals), the Darksmith's Cavern(where the items are crafted), the Throne Room(Queen Despair is usually here), the Briefing Mine(punishments, missions and that sort of thing is given here) and the Corruption Arena( The place to practice and fight). Locations on Earth Koukou Middle School and JSL Academy for Boys Koukou Middle School is the school Umeki and Michiko go to. It is a mid ranking school that is well known for letting its students volunteer to help the JSL students. Hokori Bimi Pizza Hokori Bimi Pizza (Dirt delicious pizza) is the new pizza place Umeki's counselor from camp when she was younger opened. Although new and not as popular, it gains popularity throughout the series. Todoke Apartments The Todoke Apartments are where Umeki lives. Coincidentally, it happens Michiko lives there too, just 5 floors above her. Saku Torihiki High School Sakura goes to this school, which is just across from Koukou Middle School. This school is also a mid ranking school that has its famous Recorder Run every year during May. Gallery '' '' Disclamer Thingy I don't own the real Pretty Cure nor does the founder of this wiki, or anyone here. Pretty Cure is property of Toei Animation. But I own this fanmade series. Category:Fan Series Category:Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:Pretty Cure fanime